Zs'Skayr
Zs'Skayr(pronounced Zuh Scare) also known as "Ghostfreak", is a villian and was the High Econurite High Ecto-Lord of Anur-Phaetos. He was, in the Original Series stuck in the Omnitrix as Ghostfreak, but after sometimehe manged to gain control of Ghostfreak and escape from the Omnitrix. He is one of Ben Tennyson's most dangerous enemies. Background Before the Original Series or before Ben go the Prototype Omnitrix, the original Zs'Skayr was once the High Ecto-Lord of Anur Phaetos. He had learned about the Omnitrix when one of Vilgax's data probes crashed landed on Anur Phaetos and he read all of its data files. Not long after, he had met up with Myaxx when she was scouting the planet for DNA samples and he aided her in aquiring samples from the nearby planet of Flors Verdance, however, unbeknownst to Myaxx, He, Zs'Skayr had possessed one of the Floraunas, the one that was eing sampled, thus making Myaxx get a Ectonurite-Florauna hybrid DNA Sample. For a couple of years Zs'Skayr's personality had been laying dormant within the Omnitrix DNA Database, as Ectonurites' consciousnesses exist even in a single strand of DNA. Appearance Ben 10 *His body was greyand purple, he had black nails, and black lines on his chest. He had an upside down head of a light brown color and only had one eye. Alien Force *He has a similar appearance from the Original series but his body is now purple and blue and has whitish greyish nails. Also his spine is sticking out of his back Omniverse *His head is now right-side up and he has two eyes,one on his head and one on his chest. He has a ressemblance to a steriotypical Grim Reaper. He also appears to have a white band around his wrist. He has black and white skin. Powers *'Invisibility and Intagibility': He has the ability to turn invisible and can turn intangible. This is usually followed by an invert of color sheme *'Density Manipulation': He has the ability to manipulate his density. *'Smoke Mimicry': He can change into a smoke like form *'Tentacles': He can peel back his skin to reveal his tentacles *'Energy Blast': When his skin is peeled back he can shoot powerful energy blasts. *'Possession': He can possess life forms and take full control over them. **'Power Absorption': He has the ability to absorb the powers of others, once the person is possessed *'Telekinesis': He posses telekinesis, but the extent of it is unknown *'Transformation Inducement': He is able to create minions out of people he possessed, with the minions looking like Original Series Ghostfreak. Appearances Ben 10 *'Ghostfreaked Out' *'The Return' *'Be Afraid of the Dark' Alien Force *'Ghost Town' *'Primus' Omniverse *'Mystery, Incorporeal(first appereance)' *'Rad Monster Party' *'Charmed, I'm Sure' *'The Vampire Strikes Back' Trivia *Zs'Skayr's name is a corruption of the word "scary". *In both the original series and Ben 10: Alien Force no one called him Zs'Skayr - they only called him Ghostfreak. *In Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that he is undead ("Alive? Interesting word choice.", "Ben 10, as I live and breathe... not!"). However, Derrick confirmed that Zs'Skayr is alive. But the Ectonurite concept of "life" is just very different from most sentient life forms. *Zs'Skayr can take over the bodies of others, and whenever he takes on their bodies, he also changes the appearance of the victim's eyes, just like Jericho in the Teen Titans episode "Titans Together." *Derrick has confirmed that he's going to turn Zs'Skayr's skull right side up. *Zs'Skayr's name was created by Tramm Wigzell. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villians Category:Revived Characters Category:Ghost Category:Super-x